


The Affliction of the Feeling

by honeysucklepink



Series: The Affliction of the Feeling [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my entry for Project NAGERTUTWP. I know, I know, we want to do all the ships, but I just had to end this one with Klaine while offering a tip of the hat to Kadam shippers (I love writing FutureKlaine, what can I say?). I was somewhat inspired by LettersfromTitan and her recent polyamory drabbles, in fact I could see this as a beginning spark for that, so acknowledgements to her. Also thanks to my Beta Lissa, plus her, Cass, and Gabby for helping to spearhead this project. I think a lot of folks get stuck in their fic in that once your couple has had penetrative sex then they must have it all the time. Not true…sometimes you just want to get off in a hurry or just before bed. Frottage doesn’t get old believe me ;-). Finally, special thanks to supahero76 for information on dance belts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affliction of the Feeling

Kurt came storming into the apartment, grunting in frustration as he slid the door shut. The grinding of metal startled Blaine out of his headspace, curled up on the couch with his “Conceptual Theater” textbook.

“Bad day?” he said.

“Ms. July said I can’t convey _sexy_ ,” Kurt muttered. “Seriously! It’s like with her I’m a baby penguin all over again. I _know_ I’m sexy, Blaine, _you_ sure as _hell_ know it.” Kurt let his bag fall off his shoulder as he flopped down next to Blaine on the couch. “But apparently it’s not translating to my dancing.”

“Well, maybe you’re trying too hard.” Blaine set his book aside and thought for a moment, his face lighting up with realization. “Hey, you remember right before we got together, when we were both still Warblers?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. You told me I looked like I was having _gas pains_ , remember?”

“Yes, but that was just during your performance.” Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, and _yes_ , when we tried in the mirror later. But when you just let yourself go, and you don’t try, you just _feel_? _Damn_ , you are so incredibly sexy then,” Blaine said as he started to nuzzle Kurt’s neck.

Kurt tilted his head back to give Blaine better access to his throat. “Honey, I’d love to, but I already have plans. I’m meeting with Adam, he offered to help me choreograph a piece to show Ms. July tomorrow.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Blaine said softly while he pulled away. He didn’t mind Adam, he was a really good guy. And when Kurt had finally realized that he wanted to get back together with Blaine, but still wanted to keep Adam as a friend, Blaine appreciated how fair and kind Adam was about the whole thing. In fact, he and Kurt often met Adam for coffee together. But he couldn’t help having a tiny, little twinge of jealousy; if things had turned out differently, he very well could be the supportive friend and _Adam_ be the live-in boyfriend. Blaine was human after all.

Kurt saw the look in Blaine’s eyes, and tilted his chin up. “Hey now,” he said as he gave him a peck on the lips, “I know what you’re thinking when you get that look.”

Blaine shook it off. “I _know_ you know…and I trust Adam, and you. I can’t help it, he knows what those lips feel like, but I’ll just shut up now.”

“Yes, but there’s a lot of me he hasn’t felt, and _you_ have,” Kurt growled, leaning back into Blaine, planting a heated kiss to his mouth. They kissed like that for a minute until Kurt had to pull away. “Ugh, dammit, I _really_ have to go, or I’ll miss the train.” He grabbed his bag from the floor. “I’ll be late, but I’ll text you when I leave, let you know I’m on my way home.”

Blaine shrugged a little. “Okay.”

With a fond, brief smile, Kurt kissed his forehead and left. As soon as the door slid shut, Blaine looked at his textbook, then down at his half-hard cock. “Well, Anderson,” he muttered as he unzipped his jeans and reached into his briefs, “as Pink would say, just ‘U+Ur Hand’ tonight.”

***

“Okay, tax write-offs, yesterday you killed what little libido I had left with your pathetic attempts at the Tango. So.” Cassandra July prowled the room like a vicious blonde panther, slapping her dance cane over and over into her palm and sending the crack of wood on skin echoing around the room. “Since the only pleasures I have now are alcohol and torturing you, let’s combine them and try the Jive, a staple of the Prohibition-era dance marathon circuit…”

Kurt was only half-listening to Cassandra’s ranting, as he stood close to the door. Adam came in and let Kurt know he was here; they both nodded to a few of the other students they had rehearsed with the previous night. They were ready.

“Ms. July, if I may?”

“Yes, Schwimmer’s personal Jack MacFarland?” Cassandra asked, but dismissively, not even looking at him.

“Look, I know yesterday’s lesson may have been…non-productive, but I’d like the opportunity to redeem myself, as I’m sure some of my fellow students would as well.”

“ _Oh god, please don’t be another Britney number_ ,” Cassandra murmured. “All right, fine, come on up. I get paid either way.”

“Thank you.” Kurt bent down and reached into his bag, pulling out a pair of leather cuffs, connected with a long chain, long enough to allow Kurt’s arms to have full range of motion.

“You gotta be kidding me. Think you can dance with those on?”

“You’ll see,” Kurt answered with a smirk, as Adam buckled the cuffs to his wrists. Kurt wasn't too nervous but then this was actually the first proper run-through. They had run through the steps but hadn't actually rehearsed the complete choreography, both agreeing the sexuality would seem more raw if it was fresh, unrehearsed.

Kurt, Adam, and the others took their places, and Kurt nodded to another student who [pressed play on the iPod](http://youtu.be/5TX9KuXD8dI) connected to the speaker system. A synth beat began to pound through the room, vibrating the floor boards and making his fellow students begin to nod their heads in rhythmic appreciation.

_Na na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on,_

_I like it like it_

Two of his classmates came up to either side of him, each unzipping the sleeves of his sweater, allowing it to fall off of him while his wrists were still in the cuffs. He was left bare-chested, in black pants and shoes. He began to sing:

_Feels so good being bad_

_There’s no way I’m turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

He stepped up behind Adam and brought the chain over his head and then pulled it against his chest, pulling Adam’s back to him. He began to grind against his ass and could already feel himself getting hard. He couldn’t really help it; he and Blaine were back together, sure, but he wasn’t _blind_ for Christ’s sake. _Thank god for dance belts_ , he thought to himself.

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

Meanwhile, Adam was encountering his own set of unexpected issues.

He and Kurt had dated, they were friends, they were both musical theater majors. This should have been a piece of cake. Kurt and Adam worked fluidly with each other, Adam taking his cues from Kurt’s vocal inflections as well as his motions. It was as smooth as if they were psychically linked.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel his blood begin to rush as the dance progressed, sensuality enveloping them until it was as though no one else in the room was there.

  
_Damn it_. Adam had felt good the night before, happy about cajoling Kurt into agreeing with him. He’d explained that the performance would be more authentic if they left something of a raw, unrehearsed quality about it, and it had made sense at the time.

How could he have known, though, that it would end up being this raw, this charged? Oops, he thought, a tendril of sheepish hindsight creeping through his problematic arousal. As he moved his hips against Kurt’s groin he could feel the bulge there stiffen and grow even through the heavy dance belt. And rather than be startled by Kurt’s aroused state he was turned on by it, pushing his hips into it, moving like fluid, like liquid fire. He could feel the blood pulse down to his own cock, causing it to swell, and wondered how much longer either of them could dance with a straight face.

_Cause I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Kurt saw Adam’s growing interest in the red of his cheeks, the languidity of his movement, the challenge in his eyes. They were feeding off of each other.

It wasn’t just the friction, it was the sweat, the warm breath they felt on each other’s faces as Kurt sang and Adam danced. More, it was the heat of the eyes of the other students, of Cassandra’s steady, amused gaze, the sheer unexpected pleasure of being _watched_.

Kurt had never known he had an exhibitionist’s streak.

As they got to the bridge he caught the look in Adam’s eye and knew Adam saw the same in his. They ground each other’s groins together, and though separated by dance belts and cloth, it was all too easy to feel how hot the other was. If there hadn’t been an audience, if _Blaine_ wasn’t a factor, Kurt knew...he knew they would be all over each other. Mouths and hands on skin and muscle, on cocks and asses, sweat and come and saliva everywhere. It was probably a good thing they hadn't rehearsed the full thing the night before.

_Oh_

_I love the feeling_

_You bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It’s exactly what_

_I’ve been yearning for_

  
_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

And then Kurt blinked, and for a split second he saw _Blaine_ , felt him, felt Blaine’s mouth on his throat, Blaine’s fingers gripping his ass, relished the slip-and-slide of their cocks together...and he heard Blaine as clear as day, his words from the night before.

_**“You just let yourself go, and you don’t try, you just feel.”** _

_Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don’t care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

The rest of the class burst into applause, jolting Kurt out of his trance, returning him to the classroom studio and Adam’s warm, almost desperately tight embrace. By now they were both fully hard, and while part of Kurt wanted to drag his dance partner into the nearest supply closet so they could finish each other off, he knew that it wasn’t  what...no, _who_ he really wanted.

Plus he was still in class and waiting for Cassandra to say _something_.

Cassandra looked at Kurt with appraising eyes. “Not bad, Accessory Gay. You actually made me believe you’ve had sex in the last six months.”

Kurt smiled tightly, feeling like he was about to explode. “Thank you. I, uh…I gotta go.”

He grabbed his bag and ran out the door. He could probably get into trouble for running out of class like that, but he didn’t care.

Adam caught up with him halfway down the hall, waving the sweatshirt Kurt had forgotten he left. “Hey, Kurt! Your…your shirt.”

“Oh, thanks, I didn’t even notice…you’d think I’d notice I’m half-naked,” Kurt said as he zipped the sleeves back up and tugged it over his head. He struggled and couldn’t figure out why, until…

“Um, need a hand?” Oh, the _cuffs_. Adam helped Kurt unbuckle them and put them in his bag.

“Duh, thank you,” Kurt giggled at the absurdity, while trying to relieve the tension between the two of them.

Fidgeting a little, Adam didn’t seem quite able to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Um…are you alright? That dance was, um, pretty hot. Actually, really, _really_ hot. I, uh, well…”

Blood made Kurt’s entire face burn. “I know…me too.” He let out a sigh. “Look, Adam, it’s no secret we have some chemistry, but…” Kurt felt like the biggest douche in the world. He was about to leave Adam literally hanging. “Ugh, I hate leaving you like this, are you gonna be okay?”

Adam looked up, an impish grin on his charming face. “Go ahead, get home to your Blaine…I can pop into the loo real quick, toss myself off, won’t take long to be quite honest.”

“ _God_ you are the best friend _ever_ ,” Kurt said, and with a kiss to Adam’s cheek he was gone.

***

It was the longest train ride in the history of public transportation.

Kurt sat in a far-off corner of the subway train, his bag in his lap, covering his boner. Every turn, jostle, and brake sent Kurt closer to the edge, with an increased need to press his palm against his groin. He hoped it went unnoticed; the last thing he needed was an arrest record for public indecency. By the time the train got to his stop in Bushwick he was near tears--he bolted from his seat to the exit, practically mowing down any other passengers who dared to loiter at the doors.

He sprinted to the loft as fast as he could while scrounging through his bag for his keys. Still empty-handed by the time he got home he banged on the metal door, shouting “it’s Kurt, I can’t find my key!” The door slid open and he stormed into the loft.

“Well hello to you too, and how was _your_ day?” Santana snipped, a glass of wine in her hand and her usual smirk on her face. Rachel was on the sofa with a cup of herbal tea, and Kurt could hear Blaine rattling around in the kitchenette. His attention lasered in on the presence of his boyfriend like a homing missile - to say nothing of his cock.

“No time, Devil Woman...Blaine, bedroom, NOW,” Kurt growled as he reached out and grabbed Blaine by the collar. Without another ounce of attention paid to the confused women he was leaving behind, Kurt dragged Blaine to their corner of the loft, yanked the curtain open and pulled him in, throwing him onto the bed and following very closely behind.

Blaine gasped as Kurt leaped onto him and straddled his waist. “Kurt? What are you...shouldn’t you be in class? What happened?”

“Nothing...everything...fuck, just kiss me,” Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine hungrily, not wasting time teasing, instead plunging in with his tongue, fucking Blaine’s mouth with it. He ran his hands up and down Blaine’s torso, dug his fingers into Blaine’s carefully styled hair and massaged his scalp, tilted Blaine’s mouth precisely where he wanted it.

Out in the living area, Santana had perched on the corner of the sofa with her wine, eyebrow raised. “ _Wanky_ ,” she muttered, taking a sip of her wine.

“Santana!” Rachel hissed. She stood dumbfounded in the common space looking at Kurt and Blaine on the bed. “Kurt, honey, don’t you, um, want to close your curtain? For privacy?”

Kurt barely pulled away from Blaine’s lips, just long enough to mutter, “ _don’t care_ ,” and dove back in, pressing his body against Blaine’s, shoulder to hip. And he really didn’t. _Let Rachel and Santana watch_ , he thought. His dad, Carole, and Finn could be standing there with Carmen Tibideaux and he wouldn’t stop, he was _that_ desperate for release, for Blaine’s cock hot and solid in his hand, against his own length. He rocked into Blaine’s body, feeling him grow hard quickly against his inner thigh.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and blindly groped for the edge of the curtain, fully intending to pull it closed. But before she could find it, she felt a hand squeeze her wrist, stopping her.

“What in the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Santana whispered over her shoulder.

“Just what Kurt or Blaine would do for me, I’m sure.” Rachel shook her head, squeezing her eyes more tightly shut and trying to ignore the whispery groans to her left, the sound of fabric on fabric and...

“Didn’t you hear him?” The grin in Santana’s voice made Rachel worry for the canary population of New York City. “He _doesn’t care_. We’re getting a matinee show and I for one am going to buy the ticket and take the ride.” Hands on Rachel’s shoulders pulled her away from the curtain and spun her around. “Now open your eyes and go grab a chair for me from the dining room. Auntie Snix doesn’t do Standing Room Only and the couch is too far away.”

As Rachel’s steps pattered off towards the dining area, Kurt sat up, yanked off his shirt, and tossed it down, grabbing for the hem of Blaine’s before his own hit the floor. He was desperate to feel Blaine’s warm skin and the prickle of coarse hair against his own chest. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of skin he could get his hands on...

He...wasn’t sure how much longer he could last to get the rest of their clothing off.

Still, in short order at least they were both naked to the waist, Kurt leaning down to suck wet kisses on Blaine's collarbone, shoulders, down to his chest. He took an already-tightened, dark nipple into his mouth, barely grazing it with his teeth, and Blaine jerked up and moaned loudly, the vibration of it making both their chests thrum. Kurt smiled against Blaine’s skin, trailed his fingertips up Blaine’s side as he pressed down. With another guttural moan, Blaine pressed his hips up to meet Kurt’s, their cocks nudging and pushing to create delicious friction through the layers of denim and cotton.

Rachel’s footsteps signaled her return. Kurt cast his eyes to the room past his curtain to see Santana accepting the offered chair. With a daintiness that belied the kinky nature of her purpose, she placed it just outside the curtain, and sat down, crossing her legs and folding her arms in front of her. She glanced up at Rachel, wiggling her eyebrows. "Don't you want a chair for yourself, get comfortable?"

" _No_ , I will not!” Long familiarity led Kurt to identify the rustle of Rachel’s fists planted indignantly on her hips. “I am going to go back to my room and put on my headphones like a decent person would. Honestly Santana, those two are going to regret this later and I can't believe you're taking advantage."

Santana’s scoff was sure to be accompanied by a roll of her eyes. "Jeez, Berry, you were a prude in high school but I thought your Mr. Not-So-Big fucked the Lima out of you last year. What happened to the second coming of Carrie Bradshaw? You sound more like Charlotte. Guess you’re still McKinley’s Polly Prissypants..."

A gasp of indignation. "What, I’m ...I am _not_. Move over!" A scuffle ensued as Rachel tried to squeeze next to Santana on the single chair.

"Get your own chair, Puritan!"

 " _Seriously_?" Kurt had had enough. He managed to pull off of Blaine’s mouth and twisted around to face the girls, who looked equal parts avaricious and sheepish. "You’ve gotta be kidding me! Look, I don't give a _crap_ if you watch, I really don’t.” Blaine’s hips rolling up and into his both reinforced the priority of desire over privacy _and_ nearly made him lose his train of thought. “Watch, don’t watch, but for God’s sake I am trying to _get off_ here! Sit down, shut up, or Santana - I swear I _will_ make Lima Heights look like Disneyland!"

"Fine, fine, damn, Hummel. We'll be quiet..." Santana grumbled, shifting over a grudging quarter inch to make room for Rachel.

Shaking his head, Kurt returned his attention to the task at hand. "Now, where were we?"

Beneath him, a mischievous smirk was spreading across Blaine’s face. "Oh...I think we were right around...here!" With no warning, he grabbed Kurt by the waist and in a deft twist had them reversed, Kurt now at Blaine’s mercy. Blaine reached for Kurt’s hands and, pinning them down on either side of his head, bent down to kiss Kurt again, licking into him and brushing the tip of his tongue along the soft underside of Kurt’s upper lip. The onslaught of sensation and his newly helpless position sent a rush of adrenaline through Kurt, sending his sheer _need_ soaring.

Blaine kept up the sensual licks and nibbles at Kurt’s mouth and rocked his hips down into Kurt's pelvis. Again the cotton and denim and motion provided a spectacular agony of friction, but now it wasn’t enough. Kurt needed more. "I need...need to feel you,” he panted, almost whining in his desperation. “Need your cock...pants, take pants...take them off, please..."

Never needing to be told twice to strip, Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and sat up to unbuckle his belt, slinging the length of leather out of the loops and sending it clattering onto the floor. Eagerly, Kurt reached for the fly, undoing the buttons with a swift, greedy hand. He knew what was behind that barrier, and he wanted it, oh, how he did want it.

And how Blaine wanted so helpfully to give it to him. Shoving up on his knees, Blaine scrambled to push his jeans and briefs down to the tops of his thighs, the elastic of his underwear tucked under his balls. Kurt took a minute to run one fond finger under that waistband, delighting in the shiver it sent through Blaine’s body.

"Lift," Blaine commanded when he could breathe again, patting Kurt’s hip impatiently. No sooner had Kurt raised his ass off of the bed than Blaine was hooking a finger into each side of his track pants and dance belt and pulling them down, exposing his hard, hot erection to the cool air of the loft. Kurt couldn’t help but let a moan spill out at the contrast.

Blaine’s warm hand wrapped around the shaft of Kurt’s cock, fingers and palm fitting neatly and pulling with a gentle, but firm stroke. "Oh dear god, _yes_ ," Kurt hummed, thrusting up into the warmth and feeling his neck arch as he pressed his head down into the mattress. "Come here, wanna kiss you.” But he didn’t wait for Blaine to comply, reaching up to grab the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him down as Kurt leaned up to meet him. Blaine collapsed into Kurt and they were touching everywhere, his cock nestled into the crook of Kurt's hip.

Outside the curtain, the peanut gallery was frozen in fascination. " _Wow_ ," Rachel whispered.

"Impressed?" Santana said, digging a friendly elbow into Rachel’s side.

Rachel pushed away the hair that had fallen over her face, biting her lip for a moment as she thought. "Well, I mean, on the one hand I should be ashamed of myself, I mean Kurt's my best friend. But...I can't deny that this is possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen _in my life_."  She felt warm and tingly between her legs, and more than a little damp. And she had to admit it wasn't just because of the visual before her. Being pressed side to side with Santana, feeling her warm smooth skin, the swell of her breast and the pulse of her heartbeat was making her head swim a little. Rachel breathed quietly, shifting a little in the chair.

The movement seemed to be some sort of cue for Santana. "You know, Berry," Santana said, as she moved her hand to Rachel's knee, "I meant to tell you earlier, you are really rocking those knee-high boots."

"Thanks." The unexpected compliment made Rachel blush - or maybe it was that delicate hand pushing her already short skirt up? “Santana...”

Silky black hair tickled Rachel’s cheek and shoulder as Santana leaned in to whisper. “You know,” she purred, digging her dark, vampy nails just a little into Rachel’s thigh, “I can help you with that.”

Rachel felt her breath come faster. “I don’t know...”

“Just let me show you.” Santana suddenly stood up. "I mean, think about it. Maybe you’re right, maybe we should give the lovebirds some privacy." Tilting her head to the side, Santana held out her hand and winked at Rachel. “I might know a trick or two I bet Finn and Brody _never_ showed you.”

Shifting once again in her seat, Rachel took only a moment to consider before letting her need and her curiosity win out. With a smile, Rachel grabbed Santana’s hand and let the girl pull her from the chair to drag her over to Rachel’s own curtained off alcove.

Kurt and Blaine, sliding against one another and filling the room with soft whimpers and moans, noticed none of this, wrapped up as they were in each other by now. The air surrounding them all but crackled with tension as they rocked and pushed, Kurt's pale skin mottled in red as it became more heated by the friction of rubbing against Blaine's more golden-toned chest. Adding to the colorful patchwork, Blaine sucked open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's neck and behind his ear, turning patches of clear skin into almost-rainbows of lavender and russet.

Kurt shifted and groaned. "Nnnnn, need lube, Blaine." Panting, he stilled his motion for a moment, watching as Blaine reached under one of their pillows to retrieve the lube. With shaking fingers, Blaine poured a clear puddle into his right hand, slicking it around his palm to warm it up a bit before reaching down to spread it all over Kurt's cock. Kurt dropped his head as his hips thrust forward nearly without any of his own control behind it, another, more animalistic groan tumbling out of his mouth. It was so _good_ , so much pleasure in Blaine's slippery grip.

Pleasure that doubled when Blaine lined their cocks next to each other and gripped them _both_ in one hand, the slick glide of their cocks made easier by the mix of sweat, precome, and lube. Kurt, who hadn't exactly been holding back before, lost all control now. With their cocks plus Blaine's hand pressed between each other’s bellies, he began to thrust against Blaine frantically, moaning and gasping into his mouth. "It...Blaine, yes, I -" He lost even that small ability to speak as Blaine began to thrust back, muttering random curse words into Kurt's ear.

It was all but over then for Kurt, not surprising since he'd been holding it in since Ms. July's class. Heat collected in his lower abdomen, his balls drew in and his breath stuttered to a near stop as his long-needed orgasm hit him like a train. " _Blaine_ ," he gasped, the pressure releasing as his hips jolted, his cock and balls tight as warm come splashed between them, onto his belly and up his chest.

A few more thrusts of his cock through the wetness and Blaine soon followed with a sharp cry, his own come mixing and blending with Kurt's. He buried his face in Kurt's chest, panting humid breaths against Kurt's overheated skin. Slowly, growing more lazy as languor set in, they kept letting their cocks slide together, softening and slippery in the mess between them, until they finally had to stop and pull their lower bodies away from each other, too sensitive to continue.

"Phew, that was intense," Kurt hummed and chuckled into Blaine's chest, completely pleased with himself. "And _messy_ , ugh, we need to shower."

"I dunno. I kinda like it messy." Winking, Blaine rolled off of Kurt and curled up next to him, swirling his fingers through the collected fluids on his belly. "Mmmm, just a few more minutes. Seriously, though, why'd you come home from class so early? Did Cassandra not appreciate yours and Adam’s choreography?"

Kurt shifted a little as an image of Adam, hard and panting and sweaty, nudged into his brain. "Oh, no, on the contrary...I'm pretty sure I changed her way of thinking a little bit." He wondered idly if it had affected her, too. She was a good one at playing cards close to her chest, but surely she couldn't have been _completely_ immune...

"Well I didn't doubt your ability to convey sexy for a second," Blaine was saying, recapturing Kurt's attention. "And I guess you like an audience. I still can't believe you let Rachel and Santana _watch_."

"Desperate times, and I didn't hear you complaining," Kurt retorted, glancing over at the empty dining room chair near his curtain. "Hey, wait a second...where'd they go?"

The wanton moan that came from the direction of Rachel's room answered that question. The raspy giggle that followed it clarified things in a way Kurt did not need. He looked over at the closed curtain, then back to meet Blaine's gaze.

"I think that shower sounds really good right about now," Blaine stammered, eyes wide and a little horrified. "Yep, a nice, hot, loud, drowns-out-sounds-you-don't-need-to-hear shower. _They_ may be voyeurs but I am _not_."

"Race you," Kurt yelped, hauling ass out of the bed. "Hey, bring the lube!"

Because wondering about Adam, and the state he'd been left in...well, Kurt's cock was beginning to express interest again already, so why not get in a little more playtime with Blaine while he was thinking about it?

Plus, it would _totally_ serve Rachel and Santana right if they used up all the hot water. Kurt grinned as he twisted the taps on and let steam begin to fill the tiny bathroom.

It had been a _remarkably_ good day.


End file.
